Jeena Meets Johnny
by rose-nny
Summary: OK! now i gots up me little chapter 4 :D its a totally stupid chapter XP dont blame me im having writers block :O still i like it :P im tired...i need some coffee - -
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Meets Jeena

One day there was a feebleminded fifteen year old girl named Jeena Vee. She was in a mental hospital ever since she was little because she was in the category of a psychopathic killer. So everyday she had to take a Rorschach test to let the doctors see how much her psychotic capacity has changed. But one simple Saturday night, while Jeena was watching everyone else eating the poison that the doctors call food, she decided that today was the day that she was going to escape this tretorous prison! Then a small pale, girl came up to her and sat down. Jeena tried to cover her face with her hair, but couldn't manage.

"Hi, Jeena. How come you're not eating your dinner?" the little girl asked, her green eyes showing curiosity. Jeena didn't answer.

"Hm, is that so, well the food doesn't taste that bad. I would expect someone who has been here their entire life would be used to this disgusting slob," the little girl paused, hearing someone calling her name.

"Well, I can see that I'm now wanted. See ya Jeena!" the little girl gave Jeena a childish smile and skipped off. Jeena was lost in her thoughts thinking about that one little girl that talks to her. Her name is Lora, she's only been here for about two years, and yet she seems like a professional when it comes to directions around this dump. She is so pale and skinny with pale blonde hair, her hair is so pale that if she had wrinkles everywhere, anyone can mistake her for an eighty year old woman. And yet she's so kind to me, she's the only one that actually talks to me. Maybe I should bust her out with me. Jeena lost her trail of thought from hearing a doctor calling her.

"Jeena, it's your turn to take the test," one of the elderly doctors called out to her, he looked at her food a bit ashamed for seeing her plate still full. Jeena went to him and he led her to a white door. She opened the door and saw a dark room.

Jeena walked into the room, she looked around and noticed that there were two chairs, just for her and the doctor that is coming in.

"Dr. Garcia will be with you soon Jeena, so for now you can just sit and wait for him to come," the elderly doctor said giving a nod towards the chair, than he closed the door. Jeena sat down and started to remember the first time she came into this room. It was a small black room, it was also very dark in there, and there were no lights. Jeena wasn't scared, but if a regular person was in here, they would become claustrophobic quick and easily. Jeena went back to her thoughts, she was thinking about Dr. Garcia. The first time I saw the doctor was when I was four years old. Also the first time I saw Dr. Garcia I was kind of scared. He was a tall man with brown-gelled hair, he wore glasses, but now he's into 'contacts'. He always had a lab coat on with a bunch of pencils and pens in his front pocket; he also had a clipboard to write down notes of the events that happened in the day. What makes him the most annoying out of all of the doctors is that he always rambles on about helping me out, that I'm a better person than anyone can ever tell. I think he's trying to mislead me. His most favorite quote that he always says to all of his patients are 'You can never judge a book by its cover,' he always sounded so positive about everything, I hated it! He had a few problems himself, just in speaking wise; he couldn't say some things correctly. Like when he says that I'm the motivation that keeps him working he says it as 'motor-vation' (I thought that was kind of funny) it was funny but stupid for a doctor to have speech problems. The only reason I'm here in this stupid mental hospital is because I killed a baby bird when I was four years old. I remember it as if it were just yesterday. I was at my grandma's house running around destroying everything around her house. Since I was only four, they didn't get that mad. My grandma had just bought three baby birds, so I asked if I can hold one, but my parents said no. I got mad, so I took the cage and ran upstairs. I opened the little door, and the birds were acting crazy flying around everywhere, but I managed to grab one. I closed the cage quickly before any can get out and I held on to the baby bird. It was biting my finger trying to make me let go, it didn't hurt, but it was very annoying. So as a punishment for the bird I got my grandpa's nail clippers and I clipped off its annoying beak. It wasn't bleeding from the beak a lot so I decided to leave it like that. The bird didn't cry or make a sound at first I got scared and thought I killed it. So I started squeezing the bird to see if it would react, it didn't so I squeezed a bit tighter, still nothing, a bit tighter, than the bird started moving. It was hitting its head on my hand, I guess it was an attempt to bite me but with no beak. At first I felt kind of bad for the little thing, but for some reason I couldn't stop squeezing it. It was actually fun seeing this 'thing' die slowly and painfully! I was hearing my subconscious for the first time ever, it was telling me to stop squeezing it, but there was a pit in my stomach that was telling me to keep squeezing it. It was exciting! Then suddenly where the bit of blood that was coming from the bird's beak, there was blood pouring out by the seconds. Also its eyes were bleeding, at first I thought it was crying until I saw the crimson red liquid on my hand. And yet I continued to squeeze the creature even though I knew it was already dead. I heard yelling downstairs, it was my mother. I guess everyone was looking for the missing birds. I jerked up my head from hearing loud stomps on the stairs. I moved quickly putting the cage of the two frightened birds' right next to the opening of the door. I ran to the bed and laid down on it, not pretending to be asleep but to get into a more comfortable position. Then with my mother's rage she swung the door open and smashed the birds' cage, crushing them to death. When she looked she gave a loud shriek of fear. I turned to my other side so she wouldn't see me laughing. She looked at me and saw blood smeared all over the bed, then I can hear her shoes slowly squeaking on the floor boards as she slowly approached me. In order to verify that the person was me, she turned me over. Then she gave a very loud scream, seeing me covered in the bird's blood, with the dead bird in my hand 'smiling'. My smile was invariable, and my mother introspective so she can see the bird's body better. After that everything went black.

I laughed to myself a bit remembering that exact moment. Then I realized it's been about fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of Dr. Garcia. I've finally decided that today was the day I was going to run away, escape from this version of 'Hell'! So before Jenna can waste anymore time, she stopped thinking of the past and ran out of the room. She ran straight to her room and quickly. She went to her bed and grabbed her bag, putting all of her clothes in it. Then she heard the door open, and someone came in. She looked up and saw a tall tanned girl standing in front of her with her arms crossed. Jeena looked back away and tried to ignore her.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing Jenna Vee!" she said in a very annoying and snobby tone.

"Because if you are, than _I'm_ going to go tell the doctors!" God! How I hated her so much! She is my 'roommate' and is one of the worst ones ever. She acts like she's perfect because she's a big kiss up to the doctors and she will always snitch someone out for anything she can find. She's only here because she's anorexic, skinny brat! Jeena tried to ignore her thoughts.

"Okay, that's it; I'm telling that you're trying to run away. Again!" she said heading toward the door. Before she can take another step, Jeena grabbed her boney wrist, pulled out a pair of handcuffs that were hiding in my pillow case, and Jeena cuffed both her wrists to the bed's post. That's when she started screaming. Oh, how it was so annoying! Jeena was sick of hearing her voice. So she pulled off her pillow case and took a belt out from her bag. Before the girl can do anything Jeena had the pillow case case over her head. Then she got the belt and tightened it around the girl's neck. Boy, did that girl have a skinny neck! Jeena was able to tighten the belt till the second to the last hole. The girl started screaming more, but Jeena just ignored her and went back to putting her stuff into her bag. Jeena got up and started walking towards the door; the girl was yelling for help and begging for forgiveness. Jeena stopped and took something out of her bag. She put something on the pillow case with a permanent marker. The girl was able to read it; it said 'fat head'. She started to scream even more, but this time with anger. Jeena just ignored her and locked the door before she closed it. The best thing, Jeena was thinking, is that the locks are on the inside of the door, and there is only one key per room door. Jeena laughed to herself mentally feeling the key in her pocket. It seemed that no one noticed that Jeena was gone, but she heard doctors yelling for her and telling each other to search in different directions. So Jeena decided not to get arrogant, so she started running towards the door. It felt like miles since Jeena got there, she was just so excited to finally be free from prison. Like when a little kid squeals with joy after they got out from the dentists office with a lollipop in there mouth. Finally, Jeena is out of the hospital! She's so happy that she actually starts to cry, but she just keeps running.

Jeena makes it into the city; she stops out of breath, but at least still walking. A lot of people looked at her weirdly. Jeena looked down to see what she was wearing and found out that she was in her hospital clothes. It was a long blue shirt with long light blue pants, and Jeena was even barefooted. Yet she didn't care she was just happy to be free. Not even her feet hurt from stepping on the hard dirty floor. She was looking down while she was walking to make sure that she wouldn't step on anything that would damage her feet and keep her from moving along to her new quest. Suddenly she crashed into someone! She fell backwards and her bag flew into the air.

"Oops, sorry about that. You know, accidents happen," it sounded like the voice of a fifteen year old boy Jeena thought to herself. (I really don't know the true age of Johnny TT so if anyone can tell me that'll be nice) She looked up to see where her bag has landed, but instead she sees the hand of the person she crashed into. He's tall, Jeena thought to herself, he has black hair a few scars on his face, he's has a long black sleeve shirt that says 'Z?' in the middle of it, he's pale and skinny. I wonder if he's anorexic. Jeena slapped herself mentally trying to get out from her thoughts. Before she can continue looking around the boy interrupted her.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" he asked impatiently. Jeena looked at his hand for a few seconds, wondering what to do with it. She took his hand, and then he pulled her up. That was strange, Jeena thought.

"There you go. You shouldn't sit on the nasty floor for such a long time, you can get sick then next thing you know it, you're dead!" the boy said giving a laugh. I like his laugh, it's a lot different from anyone else's laugh I've heard before, Jeena thought. The boy saw her bag and picked it up.

"Here you go, now we wouldn't want to misplace that now would we," the boy said handing Jeena her bag. He was so kind to help her even though she didn't even know him. Jeena wanted to ask, why he was helping her so much, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Oh, by the way my name is Johnny, but you can call me NNY for short," Johnny said with a kind smile.

"What's your name?" he asked with his black eyes showing true curiosity. Jeena couldn't answer his question, but she pulled of a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket and she took the marker out from her bag. She wrote down that her name is Jeena Vee.

"Jeena huh, that's a very strange name don't you think?" he said giving a light smile. Jeena looked angrily at him for a second.

"Well, it's still a pretty cool name." he looked at her for a second. "Jeena, do you not have a voice, or you just don't feel like speaking to me," he asked. Jeena dropped her head and gave a shrug. Nothing happened for a minute, so Jeena decided to look up, and she saw Johnny's face deep within thought.

"Hmm, I see…Jeena," he said looking at her. "You haven't fully lost your voice; it's just that you haven't talked in such a long time, so you forgot how to talk." He said with a big grin on his face. Jeena tried to give a light smile back, but she doesn't think that she was able to manage.

"Well Jeena, it was nice running into you, but now I have to go home. See ya!" he said about to leave. Before he could even take a step Jeena grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. He turned to look at her. He examined her, looking up and down, down and up, left to right, right to left.

"By the looks of it, you're homeless. And you have patients' clothes on, like when you go to the doctors." He was still examining her. Jeena wrote something else on the paper and showed it to Johnny.

"Ah, so you ran away from a mental hospital trying to kill some bratty girl that was in your way and now you have nowhere to go and no one to go to. That really sucks," Johnny said with a sympathetic look on his face. Jeena nodded in agreement, but smiled a bit when Johnny said that she was trying to kill the girl. It sounded so perfect when he said it, like those words were meant for him to say. Johnny gave a big laugh scaring Jeena.

"Let me guess, you were in the mental hospital for living the life of a psychotic killer? And you've probably killed a few things before," he asked with a big smile. Jeena nodded, but truly wanted to know how he knew. So she wrote it down on the piece of paper and gave it to Johnny. He read it.

"Well it's a simple answer." He started with a smirk on his face, "I have experience with psychotic killers, and I know what happens to them." Jeena was confused. She tilted her head to the side like a little dog would do when they were wondering the words that their master was saying. Johnny looked at her.

"Jeena, why don't you come stay with me as long as you want," he offered grabbing her arm. "Then you'll understand what I mean," he started walking and Jeena started following him. It took them at least half an hour to get to his house.

"Well, here is my wonderful house," Johnny said starting to walk towards the small shack. Jeena looked at it, thinking, the house address says 777, but this doesn't look like heaven. All of the windows are boarded up, and there are dried blood stains all over the house. Jeena gave a big smile, thinking that she has found her true home. She slowly walks toward the house loving every moment of it, seeing Johnny at the door giving a big psychotic smile, waiting for her to come inside, to come into her new home…


	2. Johnny Meets Jeena's Voice

Chapter 2

Jeena walked into the household that belonged to Johnny. At first she was a bit scared to find out what lies in the house waiting for her. _Hmm, wow. This guy can sure make my place look neat. _She looked around, she saw weapons everywhere, there were blood stains all over the wall, floor and ceiling, the so called living room was just a damaged couch that had rips and blood stains on it, and the small television sitting on a table.

"It isn't much, but by telling how easily you followed me it's a lot better than the mental hospital you were in." Jeena turned red realizing what he said was true. She followed him so easily without even knowing if he was a good person or not.

Johnny laughs, "hahaha, don't get embarrassed Jeena, I was just pointing it out." _Johnny's right, and besides who cares about that stupid place. I bet I can do a lot better in a place like this. It was horrible there, the people were so stupid- _Jeena got cut off from her thought remembering about the girl (her roommate) that she tried to kill. Jeena pulled the key out from her pocket and looked at it. _I wonder if anyone ever found her, or if she was able to escape. Damn, if she was able to escape I'd be kind of pist. All the work for nothing- _Johnny grabbed the key out of Jeena's hand before she can react.

"Hmmm, who does this belong to little Jeena Vee?" Jeena looked for her paper and wrote down what she did to her roommate. Johnny read it.

"Not bad, but you could have been a bit more creative," he chuckled. "Well, I guess that's okay for a little kid." Jeena gave him an irritated glare.

He laughed a bit harder, "sheesh, so sensitive!" Jeena grabbed the key back from him and turned away.

"Aww, come on Jeena, you know I was just joking." He shook his head side to side. "Such anger issues. Now I can see why you were sent to the mental hospital." Jeena turned to him and stuck her tongue out to him. He grunted. _How is he able to judge me so much if he looks like a psychopathic killer compared to me. __**It's because you don't have a voice little girl. **__What the-! Who's there?! Show yourself.__** Ah, don't be scared little one; I'm just a friend here to help. **_Johnny looked around the room and saw Mr. Fuck in the corner of the room. Then he looked at Jeena.

"What do you want F!" Johnny demanded. _**Is it a problem that I'm here in the room with you and this little girl? **_

_**"**_Yes it is, because you might annoy 'Jeena'." _**Hmmm, so that's her name. Jeena. Has a nice ring to it. She kind of sounds like a dangerous cat. **_Jeena looked at the Styrofoam figure and smiled. _That's a nice thing to say Mr. __**Why thank you my dear child. **_Mr. F said. Jeena can picture a smile coming from the figure.

"Who are you talking to F?" Johnny asked feeling kind of left out. _**I'm just talking to my 'good friend' Jeena.**_ Mr. F said with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

Johnny looked at Jeena, "you can hear him?" Jeena nodded.

"Hm, is that so…well then that means you can talk?" _**No Johnny, she can not talk at all. She seems to be a mute. You'll have to teach her how to talk again. **_Jeena just looked at the figure then back to Johnny to see what reaction he has on his face.

"Wha-!? Why me?" Giving a chuckle the dough boy answered, _**because you're the one who chose to take her in, in her time of need. You could have easily ignored her when you saw her wandering in the streets, but you decide to crash into her. **_Jeena was in shock. _So he crashed into me on purpose?! __**That's correct my good friend.**_

"What did she say F?" _**She seems a bit shocked to find out that you crashed into her on purpose, **_F said with a chuckle. Johnny looked at Jeena, and she just looked back at him. Then she looked down and wrote something on her piece of paper. She handed it to Johnny.

He read it out loud, "Why?" Johnny paused for a second to think of an answer to give her.

"Well, um…eh…Because you just looked lost so I guess I wanted to help you," Johnny said with a nervous tone. _**Liar!**_ Mr. F declared_**. Jeena my dear, don't believe that there's another reason why he 'chose' you. **_Jeena just stood there looking at Johnny for a true answer.

He looked back at her. "Uhh…well, I really don't know. Seeing you in the outfit you're in," he said pointing at Jeena's patient's clothes. "You looked like someone sort of familiar. Also it looked like you just came from the loony bin. So I thought that was kind of funny." Johnny said with a little snicker. Jeena looked at Mr. F to see if Johnny was telling the truth. The Styrofoam seemed to look like it was nodding his head to let her know that that was the true answer. Then she looked back at Johnny and gave a smile. **Hmmm, I don't seem to trust this boy much, **a mysterious voice said.

"What the hell? Who was that?" Johnny asked, looking around the room. _**Not a voice I've heard before. Hmmm, who can it be? Jeena, do you know? **_He asked looking at her. She thought for a second then looked in her bag. Both Johnny and the dough boy were looking at her with curiosity. She then pulled something out of her bag, hiding it in her hands, she lifted them out in front of Johnny's face so he can get a good look at it. Then she opened them. It looked like a little robot cat. Dark purple, with red eyes, pointy ears, and a long tail. Jeena wrote on the sheet of paper, then handed it to Johnny.

He read aloud, "'This is my best friend Striker. I've known her since I was four.'" He then looked at the little robot cat. It moved into his hand on its own. It looked like it was sniffing him. **Hmmm, I don't like the way he smells, he smells like a rotting corpse. And look at the atrocious clothes he wears. **It gave a sigh,** I guess I'm so used to the hospital clothes. **The voice sounded like the voice of a thirty-year-old British woman. And she kind of pist off Johnny. So he tightened his other hand into a ball and hit it into his other hand. He then looked, and there was nothing there. He looked at Jeena and saw the cat was perched on her shoulder. **So rude, and such a short temper. Jeena I do not recommend you staying with a boy like this. Who keeps his house messy, and can not dress properly. **_**HAHAHA!!! Oh, wow Johnny she knows how to tell you!!**_ Mr. F said laughing nearly till death.

"Shut up F! And you little kitty cat, you should watch your mouth or you might end up dead!" Johnny threatened. Giving a chuckle, **oh my dear boy. Even you're not that stupid. You know that a voice can not be destroyed.** Johnny just grunted out of anger. Then he looked at Jeena.

"So you have a voice." He said with a flat tone. Jeena just nodded in agreement. Then she wrote down on a sheet of paper, then handed it to Johnny.

"'I didn't ever ask for her. She just appeared out of nowhere when I was little, so I kept her. She's helped me with a lot of stuff.'" **It's true, I've been with Jeena ever since she was a baby girl trapped in that horrid hospital. No love or respect was shone to her in the beginning years, so I was the only friend she had. Now look how far we've gotten in the beautiful bond.** Striker said purring.

"No love, what do you mean? Didn't anyone ever visit you while you were there?" **Sadly no, her parents dumped her there and told them that they don't want to keep her anymore just because she killed a couple of things. How depressing is that? So they signed her up for adoption, and apparently no one wanted a murderer in their family. So sad. **Jeena nodded sadly in agreement. _**What a bunch of assholes. There parents don't deserve to be alive anymore. Isn't that right Johnny. **_Johnny stood there quietly looking at the floor, his fist in tight balls.

Then he looked up and started screaming, not to Jeena but to the air (wha o.0) "What the hell is wrong with your fucking parents!?!?!? That pisses me off so much!!! Shit bags like that abandoning a little kid!!! What the hell is their fucking problem!!! I hate people like that with a fucking passion!!" He stopped and was breathing hard. He then looked at Jeena. She took a step back and had a depressed but agreeing look on her face. **So loud for someone so small,** Sticker said. Johnny just gave a quick smile.

"I'm going to go visit someone. Do you want to come with me?" he asked looking at Jeena. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good, let's go," he said starting to walk out the door. Jeena just looked and then tossed her bag on his couch. _**Bye-bye little Jeena, have fun with your new friend.**_ F said in a mother yet sarcastic tone. Jeena just turned to him smiled and waved good-bye.


	3. Jeena's New Found Love

Chapter 3

Johnny and Jeena left his house and went to the house right next to it. Johnny led Jeena around the back, and Jeena saw a small window. Johnny peered into the window and so did Jeena. She saw a small boy sleeping in a regular size bed and with a teddy bear. The wall paper was a bit 'disturbing' though. It was a simple blue back round and the images covering the walls were nothing but a bunch of big happy faces (:D).

"This is where my friend Squee lives," Johnny said in a low voice. Squee? Jeena thought to herself. And Johnny was saying my name was unusual.

Johnny then opened the window slightly and it made a bit of a creaking sound, like how the floor boards in an old house sound when you walk on them. Jeena saw Squee move in his bed and thought he was waking up. Does Johnny want to wake up Squee, or is he trying to sneak into the little boy's room? Jeena thought, still looking at Squee. Then she felt something tap her shoulder and looked up to see Johnny on the other side of the wall just looking at her and waiting.

"Well, are you going to come in or do you want to stay out here all by yourself?" Johnny asked in an impatient whisper. Jeena looked at him for a second. Wow, he got on the other side without me even noticing. He's good. Then Jeena jumped into the room making a low thud when she landed on the floor. Johnny soon closed the window and went walking toward Squee's bed. Jeena just stood behind Johnny, looking around the room.

"This is my good friend Squee," Johnny said whispering towards Squee kind of hoping that that would wake him up, but nothing happened. Johnny then sat on Squee's bed and Jeena heard the mattress frame squeal slightly. The guy is so skinny, that it's like air is sitting on the bed instead of a human. Jeena thought to herself. She then went towards the bed and sat down on it. It also made a squealing sound, but surprisingly not as loud as Johnny's. Jeena turned a bit red and dropped her head. Can I really be that skinny? She questioned herself.

Johnny just kept looking at Squee waiting for something to happen, but nothing was happening. Jeena can tell that Johnny was getting more and more impatient. Wow, so impatient he can be, Jeena said leaning against her arm. Then Johnny quickly stood up and went towards one of the walls. Jeena was going to stand up and follow him but he motioned her to stay seated.

Johnny then started running towards the bed and he then jumped. "SQUEE!!" he yelled, jumping up and down on Squee's bed. Jeena got knocked off and fell towards the floor, but she just kept watching Johnny jump up and down. What the hell is he doing?! Is he trying to wake up the kid or the entire neighborhood?!

Squee opened his eyes, alarmed. He was jumping up and down on his bed but without knowing why. He then saw Johnny jumping on his bed. "SQUEE!! Wake up Squeegee!!" Johnny started shouting. As a reaction Squee jumped up in fear, gave a loud Squee, and started hugging his teddy bear for protection. Haha! So that's why Johnny calls him Squee! It's the sound he makes! Johnny then stopped and was sitting in front of Squee on his bed. Jeena swore that she can hear the heart beat of the little boy going over 20 miles per hour. Johnny just sat there smiling at Squee. "Hiya Squee!" Johnny then yelled. This made the little boy give out another squee. Poor boy, I can't believe he hasn't died from a heart attack. Jeena thought dully to herself. Squee then looked around and spotted Jeena. He was looking at her with wide trembling eyes. Wow, the poor kid looks like he's seen a ghost, Jeena thought, looking back at Squee.

Then Squee gathered up as much courage he had left and tried to talk. "W-w-why are you h-h-here Mr. Neighbor man?" Squee asked in a trembling voice.

"Well of course to see you Squeegee!" Johnny said joyfully. Suddenly there was a loud banging coming from the other side of Squee's wall. "What the hell is with all that noise offspring!? Keep it down or else!" Squee's father threatened. Well, he sounds like a really nice guy, Jeena thought to herself sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry about Squee sir! I'm just torturing the kid!" Johnny yelled back to Squee's father. "Well, do you need anything to assist you?" the father asked Johnny. "No, I'm fine." "Whatever, as long as you don't leave a mess in his room, I'll be happy." Squee's father then said. Jeena can hear the noise from a TV. going up louder. Asshole... Jeena thought to herself glaring at the wall.

"You know Squee; I really hate your dad." Johnny said, also glaring at the wall. Squee then jumped up slightly. "P-please Mr. Neighbor man, don't kill my father," Squee started begging.

Would Johnny even dare to kill someone? Jeena asked herself. As I've seen on television shows; most killers get caught within the next few days. Jeena was interrupted in her thoughts when something hit her head. She looked down and saw a 'strange' looking teddy bear look back at her with big eyes and a big smile. Squee gave another squee.

"Oh no. Shmee!" Squee said looking at his poor abused teddy bear. Shmee?! What kind of name is that? Jeena then picked up the teddy bear to get a better view of its features. She just kept looking at it and it kept looking at her. Everything in the room went into an eerie silence as Jeena and the bear looked like they were having a silent conversation. Suddenly Jeena just threw the teddy bear to the other corner of the room and she gave an irritated sigh.

Johnny started laughing as Squee squealed and jumped off of his bed to get Shmee. Stupid teddy bear. Jeena thought to herself, irritated.

"What did the bear say?" Johnny asked looking at Jeena's irritated face and trying not to laugh. Jeena then got out a sheet of paper and wrote: The teddy bear is a big jerk and should go burn in Hell instead of me!

Johnny started laughing. Squee was comforting his injured friend. Jeena was glaring at the demon bear. Then Johnny stood up and stretched.

"I'm getting bored of just being in here Squee," Johnny said, turning to Squee. Squee didn't say anything of even move. "Hey! I have an idea!" Johnny said brightening up with his new and possibly brilliant idea. "Let's go to the 7/24 and buy some brain freezies!" Squee just looked up at Johnny not really wanting to leave his safe room, and Jeena was looking at the floor trying to figure out what a brain freezy was.

Johnny was getting a bit uncomfortable with all of the silence in the room so he then turned to Jeena. "Do you know what a brain freezy is?" he asked hoping for some type of answer. Jeena just went a bit red and shook her head. Johnny's smile soon grew bigger and then at the speed of light he grabbed Squee's and Jeena's arm and pulled out through the window.

They were now on the sidewalk of the city walking toward the 24/7 (is it 7/24 or 24/7...I forget DX) Where is he taking us? Jeena questioned. What's a brain freezy? Is the city really this big?...Why aren't I wearing any shoes?! Soon after the random questions flying through Jeena's mind were over she realized that the group was already in front of the 24/7. (I'm just gonna call it that XD deal with it!!)

Johnny started walking towards the entrance and he then stepped on the mat in front of the store. Jeena heard a bell play, ding-dong and the store's doors opened automatically. Wow...That was cool, Jeena thought looking at door then at Johnny. She then felt something squeeze her hand. It was Squee. He looked a bit scared. What's wrong with this kid? Did something bad happen to him when he was younger or something? He's so pale and he shakes more than leaves do!

"I don't like leaving my room after bed time," Squee mumbled so Jeena had to strain a bit to listen to what he was saying. "The monsters might come out and eat me before they decide to go after another kid," Squee was trembling more after saying that. Johnny then came and started pulling us into the store. "The longer you stay out here the more of a chance the monsters have to get you," Johnny said with a big smile on his face. When they stepped into the store Jeena heard the ding-dong again and she soon felt a blast of cold air hit her face. Johnny then ran to the brain freezy machine and got a big cup. He pulled the lever and Jeena can see some red looking stuff go into the cup. Johnny was licking his lips while he looked at the red liquid pour more and more into the cup. What is that stuff? Jeena asked, totally confused. She then noticed Squee went to a microwave looking thing and he got two strange looking things. Ta-cos, Jeena thought in a confused tone.

She then felt something tap her shoulder and saw Johnny holding a cup up in her face. She looked at it for a few seconds like what was she supposed to do with it.

"Well are you going to take it or let it fall on the floor?" Johnny asked in an impatient tone. Jeena immediately took the drink after. They all went to the cash register and paid for there snacks. After they went outside and sat on the sidewalk to enjoy their food. Even though Squee is a scared little kid he looks pretty happy eating those 'ta-cos'...What are ta-cos? Jeena then questioned. Johnny was busy trying to finish his freezy without getting a brain freeze and he then noticed that Jeena wasn't drinking hers.

"You're supposed to drink it," Johnny said showing Jeena the proper way of consuming the drink. Suddenly Jeena just sniffed it like a dog would sniff its food and she heard Johnny chuckle a bit.

"It's not poison!" Johnny said trying not to laugh more than he already is. Jeena then looked at her drink and swished the liquid around inside the cup. She took a deep breath and then took a sip out from her cup.

It was something magical had just happened, because Jeena can feel herself float as the delicious drink slid down her throat. She drank more as she had excellent thoughts, approving the drink to her natural diet. Johnny just started laughing harder and Squee continued to eat his tacos.

Now on this pitiful little planet we call earth, Jeena ahs found the first thing ever that she has fallen in love with.


	4. Paper and Coffee

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before Jeena and Johnny left for home, Jeena bought another brain freezy to save for later. _This drink is so magnificent! I feel like the people who get addicted to drugs! I can now see why they can't stop having something they love oh some much,_ Jeena stopped in her tracks. _And yet I used to always think of them as low scum for being addicted to something so 'stupid'. Well I'm just glad that I never had a voice and that I can never tease them in front of their faces or they would be laughing at me right now, _Jena thought coolly to herself.

"…Hey Jeena!" Johnny was yelling and waving his hands in her face. "Heeeeello, anyone in there?!" Jeena than looked at him blankly.

"What gives? I've been calling you for like 2 minute!" Johnny said irritated. Jeena pulled out her paper to write something down, but when she pulled it out she noticed that it was completely covered. She just looked at it with a dumbfounded stare. She then put the paper in Johnny's face trying to let him know that it was full. He grabbed it from her and looked all around it as Squee stood there silently looking at them with horror still in his eyes. (ahhh! I almost forgot about Squee XD!!)

"You don't have anymore paper on you?" Johnny asked, handing Jeena back her paper. She just shook her head. Then Johnny looked at Squee and he also shook his head. Mumbling to himself, Johnny checked his pockets and with no luck.

"Well fuck." Johnny said with an irritated tone. "I guess we have to now guess what you're saying Jeena," he then started tapping his lip trying to think of an easier solution. Then he snapped his fingers. "Do you know how to play charades?!" he asked getting a bit excited. Jeena just looked at him with a blank and confused stare. Soon Johnny's enthusiasm went away and everything went quiet. "M-maybe she doesn't know what charades is," Squee said in a low voice thus making Johnny have to strain his ears to listen. He then looked at Jeena, "…do you know what charades is?" he asked, his voce showing true curiosity. She just looked down at the dirty floor in embarrassment and shook her head. Johnny then gave an irritated sigh and looked around.

"The streets are disgusting places with garbage everywhere. Maybe we can find some paper, because I must say and with no means to insult you, I don't want to give a thousand guesses on to what you are thinking right now." Johnny said still looking around but finding nothing.

So the group of three split up and started looking around for something useful. Johnny went left while Squee and Jeena went right. It started getting cold as it got later and later. Squee seemed to be fine with his feety pajamas on but for Jeena a thin shirt and patients pants wasn't enough. So eventually Jeena was shivering and her teeth were chattering. Squee noticed immediately and took pity for the poor girl and he started looking around for a warm place for them to rest in. As he looked he started to lose faith in finding somewhere to stay but he then saw Café Le Prick at the end of the block. He then went to get Jeena who was in an alleyway looking through a box. He found her and grabbed her arm. Her skin was so cold it made Squee shiver.

"F-f-follow me," Squee said pulling Jeena out of the box. He then started leading her toward the café. _Where is this kid taking me? _Jeena thought looking at the back of Squee's head as he led her toward the café. _Did he find paper? _They both soon reached the door to the café and Squee let go of Jeena's arm to rub his two hands together to create heat.

"I-it's probably warmer in there. I-I've noticed that you were cold, s-s-so I thought you might feel better in there while I continued to look for paper," Squee said feeling really good about the good deed he did. Jeena then looked up at the night sky and gave a deep sigh. All there were were clouds and very few stars and it was cold. Jeena then felt really good inside, but she couldn't tell why. Today; the day she escaped and met Johnny and soon met Squee after. So many things happened today. Jeena was happy that she decided to leave today. Squee was just looking at her. It's hard to tell someone like her is crazy, Squee thought to himself. She seems like such a nice person, and…and she's pretty, Squee then just looked at the floor. He felt a bit strange for thinking something like that. The only person he ever really cared about was Johnny but he never thought of Johnny as pretty…That would be crazy! (ew…weird :O) Now having someone else to care for makes Squee feel really good, and now the other person is a girl. So it makes Squee think of them as his new and improved parents. He was happy. He then felt something cold touch his head and as a reaction he gave a 'squee'. He looked up and saw Jeena kneeling down and smiling at him. Her hand rested on his head indicating a 'thank you'. Squee then smiled. "Y-you're welcome." And at that they both walked into Café le Prick.

--

Johnny just continued to run around the streets having a bit of fun with his new task. He found paper but it was either written on already or it was completely dirty. "How can something so simple be so hard to find," Johnny said opening a lid off of a garbage can. While he was searching he found a random couple across the street walking into the store. He ran up to them. "Um, excuse me, but do you have any paper I can use," he asked feeling a bit strange for asking such a stupid question. The couple looked at him then at each other. The guy just shrugged. "Nope, sorry," the girl said. Johnny then dropped his head in disappointment. "May I ask what you need it for?" the girl asked a bit curious. Johnny then looked at her. "My friend needs it. She can't talk so she uses paper to communicate. But now she's run out of paper and I won't be able to tell what she's saying." The guy started laughing and Johnny got really pissed. The girl just nudged her boy friend indicating for him to stop laughing but she laughed a bit herself. When she was about to say something else she noticed that Johnny was gone. "Where did the boy go?" she asked looking around. "Who cares. That guy looked crazy," (ooh how I want to say wacky XP. But I feel that I might regret saying it later) the girl shoved him laughing; "You can be such a jerk." The couple then went inside the store.

Johnny stood there in the shadow at the corner waiting for the couple to come back out so he can unleash his revenge. "How dare they laugh at Jeena!" (:O ooh caring for someone other then himself… :P) he whispered to himself in a sharp voice. "Is it really enjoyable to make fun of people for their flaws? Those bastards will pay, and learn to watch their tongues." Johnny said with a twisted smile. There he stood; in the shadows. Waiting for them to come back out.

--

Jeena looked around the café in awe. It seemed kind of peaceful in there. People sitting together holding conversations while drinking. _What are they drinking? _Jeena questioned herself. She reached into her pocket for her paper but remembering that she has no paper. She gave a disappointed sigh; she really wanted to know what was in the cups that people loved to drink. _Squee would probably know, but how do I ask him with out any paper? _As she continued in her thoughts Squee led her to a table to sit down. "You just sit here and I-I'll go get you something warm. Ok?" he said with a light smile. Jeena looked up at the little boy and nodded her head.

Squee went to the counter and ordered Jeena some Vanilla Coffee (drool oh how I luvs vanilla coffee :D) Jeena just sat there looking at the little boy in action. A few minutes later he came with two cups. He handed Jeena one of the cups and he sat down to enjoy his warm beverage. Jeena just looked at the hot liquid in her cup. _What a strange thing,_ she thought to herself. _It smells like Lora. _(FYI: Lora is the girl from the first chapter)_ I miss that smell. She said it was va-nilla. _Jeena then felt sad for not bringing her friend with her. Lora was her only friend, and she didn't break her out. _I'm going to go back and get you Lora! I promise!_ Squee just kept looking at her as her emotions changed. "Um, not to interrupt your thoughts Jeena, b-but you don't want you coffee to get cold," Squee stated, pointing at the cup. Jeena then took the cup and inhaled more of the sweet smell. Then she took a much too big gulped. Jeena's eyes shot wide open as the intense heat from the drink burned her tongue. She quickly swallowed the liquid and then gasped for air. Squee started giggling and Jeena gave him an irritated glare. "Y-you're supposed to blow on it so it won't be so hot," he said getting a bit nervous about what Jeena might do to him. Jeena just smiled and did as she was told and they both continued with their drinks.

--

As Johnny waited, he was starting to get a bit irritated at how long the couple was taking. So as he waited he went searching around for paper. After about fifteen minutes of searching the couple decided to finally come out and they went walking down the street. Johnny pulled a tazer out of his pocket and he charged it up. "That was fun don't ya think," the girl said hugging onto her boyfriend's arm. He just shrugged. She smacked him. "You're no fun at all." "What's so fun about shopping for lawn gnomes?" he asked in a bored tone. "Well, be-" before she can finish answering Johnny hit her in the back of the neck with his tazer. She gave a shriek and fell face flat to the floor. The guy also fell forward but landed on his knees. He looked behind him and saw a ghostly shadow. When light hit the shadow it showed Johnny's face with a twisted smile on it. "You!!-" before he can continue Johnny jumped on him and tazered him. ( fuck yeah XD) After that Johnny was dragging the bodies to his house without anyone noticing (of course :P). He opened the door to his house and walked into its darkness with the unconscious couple. (you should already know what happens here ;O)

--

Jeena had finished her coffee and Squue had finished his hot chocolate. Now they were bored. "W-we're not doing a very good job at finding paper," he said with a tired tone. Jeena just nodded her head and gave a deep and tired sigh. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching people come in and go out. Squee jumped off his chair and started walking towards a hallway. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back. Try not to get in trouble," he said looking back at her. Jeena just leans on her arms and gives a bored nod. Then he left out of sight. She looked around and noticed that not a lot of people are around. Jeena then gets up and goes towards the counter with her coffee cup. The counter clerk looks at her with a dumb stare. "Hi, my name is Rick. How may I help you today?" he sounded like he just woke up and didn't want to be there (he sounds like Napoleon Dynamite XD) Jeena holds her cup in front of his face and pointed towards the sign that said 'Vanilla Coffee'. He quickly notices and pushes the cup back towards Jeena. He sighed, "That'll be 3.50 ma'am." Jeena then searched her pockets and turned them inside out. Of course with no luck. He gave another sigh, "No money no drink." Jeena just lowered he head and walked away. She sat down sulking. _Shit. Maybe Squue will have some more money with him. That va-nilla coffee sure was delicious. _Suddenly Jeena was interrupted from her thoughts from hearing snickering behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw a group of guys looking at her and snickering. She turned around towards them and started glaring at them. Then one guy said, "Hey. What the hell are you looking at loser." "She looks like she just came out of the hospital." Another guy said. Then one guy pulled out a five dollar bill and waved it in front of Jeena's face. "You want some money?" he asked sarcastically. She nodded, ready to grab the money. The guy then pulled his hand away and they all started laughing. Jeena stood up knocking over her chair and glaring at them. "Aw, look you made the little girl mad," another guy said. (just to let u know. This is a group of four :P) The guy holding the money then stood up and held the bill over her head. "I'll give it to you if you say please," he said smiling deviously. Jeena just continued glaring at them. Then one guy grabbed her arm. "She may have came from the hospital, but I'd still do her," he said laughing. "She sure does look skinny. Maybe you should give her the money," another guy said smiling. Jeena looked up at the money and was about to grab it with her other arm. The guy pulled his arm away. "Only if you give me a little kiss." He said bringing his face closer to hers. _Sick! He smells like beer! _She then pulled her arm away with all her strength and slapped the guy. With that sudden blow he dropped the money and Jeena quickly caught it. "You little bitch!" he said holding his face. The other guys started laughing and so did some other people in the room. (just think. This is all happening while Squee is in the restroom :O) "SHUT UP!!" the guy yelled towards everyone in the room. It suddenly went quiet and you can hear a cough in the distance. "What do you wanna do to her now boss?" one guy asked in a stupid tone. The guy just ignored his question and put his hand out in front of Jeena. "Listen hear ya little bitch. Gimme back my money and I might decide to go easy on you," he threatened. Jeena just shook her head and smiled. "I gotta a knife in my pocket, so ya better watch your tongue!" Jeena just stuck her tongue out at him and started taunting him. He tightened his fist into a ball and was about to punch Jeena. She ducked and pushed him away. _Whew! The best thing at being in a mental asylum is that there are always fights. Those killings finally pay off. _The guy then reached into his pocket to pull out his knife. "Huh?! Where is it?!" "What's wrong boss?" one guy asked just sitting back down. "Where the fuck is my knife?!" He then heard the sound of metal hitting metal and he looked up towards Jeena. To his amazement he saw her holding four knives on a key ring. His jaw dropped as a twisted grin grew across her face. "What the?! How the f-f-f-fuck?!" a guy said looking through his pockets and not finding his knife. "She's got all our knives!" one guy said looking at her in astonishment. "Grrr," the guy was just glaring at her. "I'm gonna kick her little ass!" one guy said getting back up. "Then maybe if we leave her live long enough, I can do her," the guy sitting down said with perverted thoughts going through his head. One guy suddenly jumped towards Jeena and kicked her in the stomach. That blow sent her sliding across the floor, she didn't fall but did drop the knives. The guy went jumping towards them and was able to grab to while Jeena punched him in the face and grabbed the other two. Now the battle was about to begin.

Some people went running out of the café while Jeena was getting ready for tonight's kill. The guy threw the knife to his boss and they were both ready. Jeena had two knives in her hands and she was facing four different guys. _Too bad it's four against one. They're going to need more guys. _With that thought running through her head one of the guys without a knife jumped towards her and went in for a sucker punch. Jeena then moved quickly and slashed his hand. "Ahhhhh!" the guy then fell backwards holding his hand while the other guy with a knife jumped in between him and Jeena. Jeena kicked him but he ducked and was about to slash her ankle. She jumped onto his back and with both knives slashed right through him. Blood was squirting out and Jeena can feel one of the knives hit his spine. All he can do was scream and fall to the ground. The knife fell out of his hand and slid towards the boss. While Jeena was finishing up with him the guy with the slashed hand ran towards her yelling "you bitch! You bitch!" he then pulled his other hand back and was ready to sock her. Jeena then bent back (like the matrix ;P _whoosh!)_ and she slit his throat. His blood was squirting out and got all over Jeena's face and her outfit. He then fell to the ground, bleeding till death.

(I interrupt this program to let you know why Squee is taking so long in the bathroom! :P) Squee is about done but he just notices…there is no toilet paper :O!! "H-h-hello? Is there anyone there?" Squee now sits there on the toilet. Sulking. Trying to think of how to get toilet paper. (now back to the other story :P)

_Now there are only two guys left! Ha! This is way too easy!_ Jeena said, a smirk spreading across her face. Please don't get so cocky Jeena. Stricker said with a bit of a bored sigh. _Aw, and why not? _It can get a bit annoying when you get cocky. You were always one to be full of yourself. _Aw, you're just jealous that you can't kill on your own anymore. _Jeena said with a smile. Stricker gave Jeena a raspberry, Just do this quickly before little Squee sees the mess. _Yes, ma'am! _With that conversation done Jeena went for the other guy without a knife. Before he can even react she slit his throat and slashed his stomach open. His organs fell all over the floor and Jeena was now enjoying herself more. _This is great! Too bad there's only one left!_ Stricker just rolled her eyes and watched Jeena 'play'. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh SHIT!!" the boss then dropped his knives, pissed himself then went running towards the door. "You crazy bitch! I'm out of here!" Before he can reach the door Jeena through a knife at him and it went right into his shoulder. He then screamed and fell to the floor. He looked up and saw Jeena walking towards him with a manic smile on her face. He started whimpering and was trying to pull the knife out of his shoulder. "Stay away from me!" he started yelling at her. He then looked around to see if there were any others, but everyone was gone except for the counter clerk who was hiding behind the counter. He then saw a dark shadow above him. He looked up and saw a girl covered from head to toes with blood and she had the same smile the devil had when he killed others. (…creepy XP)

All I can say is that he had a gory demise. From the outside view of the café you can see clean windows and hear nothing. A minute later, the windows are covered with blood and you can hear agonizing screams. (I'm just too damn lazy to write what happens to him :P you have an imagination. Use it)

Back on the inside of the café. There's blood everywhere and all you can see is four corpses and a little girl going through their clothing. Luckily for Jeena she was able to make 62 with all the money she was taking from them and she got a new jacket. (fuck yeah! XD) She walks up to the counter and starts tapping on it to get the counter clerks attention. She saw him shaking under a couple of boxes but he came up. "Y-y-y-yes?" Jeena was about to pull something from her pocket but then the guy jumped on the counter. "Please don't kill me!! I'm sorry I didn't give you any coffee! You can have all the coffee you want now!! Just please don't kill me!!" Jeena just pulled out a five dollar bill and held it in his face. With her other hand she pointed towards the vanilla coffee sign. "Y-you want some coffee?" he asked still stuttering. Jeena smiled and nodded. He then quickly got a cup and poured her some coffee and then he got another cup and poured in some hot chocolate. "Here! For your little friend!" Jeena gave him the money then walked away. The clerk just passed out.

Squee finally came out of the bathroom and saw the bloody mess everywhere. His eyes grew wide with horror. "J-Johnny?!" he then saw Jeena sitting down and looking at him. He gave a loud shriek and jumped. "J-J-Jeena!! What happened?!" He asked looking around. She just shrugged. He walked towards her and she handed him his drink. He took it and looked at it. "T-thank you," he then looked at her. "Where did you get the jacket from?" he asked. She pointed at one of the dead corpses on the floor. He just squeed and started shivering. S-s-she is crazy!! She's just like Johnny! OOOH what do I do?! What if she decides to kill me next!!- before Squee can continue on with his thoughts he felt something cold touch his head. He jumped a bit but then looked up and saw Jeena. She was rubbing his head and smiling her usual warm smile at him. Still. It's hard to tell someone like her can be crazy.

They left the café and went searching for Johnny. After about 20 minutes of searching they found Johnny searching through a box. As they got closer to him they noticed that he was covered with blood. Squee jumped and gave a loud Squee. Johnny then looked up. "Hey Jeena check this out! I found dozens of boxes with paper inside of them!" he said with a big grin on his face. Then it disappeared. "Hey Jeena what's that stuff all over you?" he asked, looking closer at her. "Ha! Is that blood?! What did you do? Go to a slaughter house!" Johnny asked smearing some blood over his fingers then giving a disgusted look. "We just cam back from the café," Squee said looking down. "Oh really. So that's what those two ladies were talking 'bout. They were all like 'there's this crazy person killing everyone in the café. We should call the cops,' blah blah blah. Hahaha! They were talking about you crazy!" Johnny said laughing. "And you even got yourself some beverages…Where's mine?" Jeena handed him a cup filled with coffee that she was hiding behind her back. (;O) "Thanks!" he said and started drinking some. "Johnny what happened to you?" Squee asked. "Hmmm? Oh this! I just came from a fight," he said coolly. "Oh…" "Well I'm getting bored. Let's take some of these boxes him with us and call it a night. Little Squeejee needs to get his sleep." Johnny said picking up two boxes. Jeena then grabbed two and Squee grabbed one. They then headed home.

They all got to Johnny's house and they dumped all the boxes in his living room. After they went to Squee's house. They went through the window and Squee jumped into his bed. "Nighty'night Squee!" Johnny said waving towards him. Jeena then waved and they both left. Squee fell asleep soon after.

At Johnny's house, Johnny was just watching t.v. and Jeena was just looking at the ceiling. _Stricker?_ Yes Jeena? _Tell me. Is this just a dream? Am I still at the hospital sleeping in my bed and getting ready to wake up in the morning to see those dispictable people? _I assure you Jeena. This is no dream. You are fully awake, sitting next to this boy in his house. You will not see the doctors or other patients ever again. _That's good to hear. _

After, Jeena and Johnny were just sitting on the couch watching t.v.


End file.
